Oh, Dare
by 0idontknow0
Summary: Blaise and Draco are drunk and carrying out a very silly dare. PWP.
1. Blaise

**Title:** Oh, Dare: Blaise  
**Rating: ** NC17  
**Pairing: ** Blaise/Ron  
**Word Count:** ~1.7k  
**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offence is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.  
**Summary: **Blaise and Draco are drunk and carrying out a very silly dare. This is Blaise's go at it.  
**A/N:** This is for torino10154's Blow Job Friday

* * *

All right, so Blaise's propensity to brag while drunk had gotten him into a bit of an odd situation. It really was not his fault that alcohol liberated his tongue. It's always the quiet ones, right? Either way, he did not know what came over him but somehow he and Draco had wound up arguing over which of them was more talented at fellatio. It was him of course, but after who knows how much vodka the Slytherins were all itching for some sort of drama and dared them to get someone other than the pair of them to tell it like it was, and who were they to say no?

Thus Blaise found himself walking to Weasley's dorm. _Weasley_, of all people. He could hardly believe that Draco had put his mouth anywhere near Weasley's cock, or that Weasley let him. But alas, when they rattled off a list of their best oral conquests Weasley was fairly high on Draco's list, which meant that Weasley was the go to guy -that and Draco had said that Weasley's freckles really did go everywhere so he wanted to see.

Blaise just had to convince the bloke to drop his trousers for him.

He quietly opened the door to Weasley's dorm, hoping to Salazar that Potter and Finch-Fletchly were sleeping. Blaise closed the door behind him and waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness before moving. It would be bad enough to walk around almost completely blind, but add the alcohol to that and had might end up in the wrong bed or, even worse, stumbling over a trunk and falling on his face. He liked his face.

With the moonlight providing him some amount of light he automatically ruled out the bed that had a Hufflepuff scarf hanging from it. Another bed had glasses on the nightstand beside it so Blaise headed to the last of them and hovered for a while before tapping the drapes, it was as good as a knock he reckoned.

"Weasley," he whispered. "Weeaasleeeey."

The drapes parted slowly and minutely. "...Zabini….?" Weasley whispered surprisedly.

"Yes," he nodded. "I am he."

"What?" Weasley asked. He did not sound like he had been sleeping.

"Fancy a blow?" he asked.

Weasley's brows rose and his eyes widened then suddenly the drapes closed. Blaise bristled at that. How dare Weasley?! Blaise was offering him a wonderful opportunity to get his cock some first class- The drapes opened again and Weasley stared at him as if he could not believe his eyes.

"The hell, Zabini?" Weasley whispered. "I'm not even into blokes."

"You let Draco do it," he whispered accusingly.

"Wh- That little shit," Weasley muttered, rubbing his face. "That was- I didn't- Ugh, fucking Mafloy. What's in this for you?"

"Other than sucking a cock?" Blaise asked. "I suppose I get to find out if I'm better at it than Draco."

"Okay, now I know people can get competitive but this is ridiculous," Weasley muttered.

"Is that a no? Because I can find someone else to-"

"Get in here," Weasley said, opening the drapes and pulling him onto the bed. "I was wanking anyway."

"I can see," he said, Weasley's cock and balls hanging out of his pyjamas. "Mind if I cast a _Lumos_? I want to see if you've actually got freckles-"

"You're drunk," Weasley said, sniffing at Blaise to make sure. "Is this what you lot get up to when you're drunk?"

"Is that a no?" he asked.

"I really need to stop ending up in these situations with Slytherins," Weasley grumbled. "Cast the bloody _Lumos_ if you want to."

Blaise smiled and did just that. He handed his wand to Weasley and then pulled the man's bottoms all the way off. He paused a moment and then kicked his house slippers off before getting comfortable.

He took Weasley in hand as he looked at him and stroked slowly.

"You really do have freckles on your cock," he said. "I approve."

"Of my cock?" Weasley asked slowly.

"Of your freckles," he clarified, running his thumb over a few of them. "Cock's nice too though I suppose. Straighter than you are, less flimsy, not as tall, thicker. And I always reckoned you were cut."

"I'm not flims_-eee_," Weasley objected, squeaking at the end when Blaise swirled his tongue around the head. It looked small in comparison to the shaft but he did not quite care. "And I'm not even going to ask why you've contemplated the state of my cock."

Blaise hummed in lieu of removing his mouth from Weasley's prick, the head in his mouth and his tongue rubbing flat against it. He released Weasley from his mouth and then let his nose trace down from head to balls. Blaise licked his way up to Weasley's head, taking time to suck on each testicle before moving upwards. By the time he reached the tip Weasley was twitching madly. Blaise gave Weasley a single stroke before bearing down on him as far as he could go and sucking, pulling back slowly before he went back down.

"_Oh_, you just- you just get right to it, don't you?" Weasley asked, his legs spreading as he leaned back on the headboard.

Blaise hummed and bobbed his head. His lips clamped tightly over Weasley as he pumped the rest of the shaft in a twisting motion. He pulled away and pumped Weasley with long, strong strokes before sucking at him again, alternating between the two. He held Weasley upright by the base and ran his mouth along the shaft, sucking as his tongue glided along smooth skin. He watched Weasley as he let his tongue glide and paused to lavish a spot when the man's breath caught.

Once he had made his way back to the head, Blaise tapped Weasley against his lips, flicking his tongue out every now and then. The man seemed to enjoy it and so Blaise turned his cheek and slapped Weasley's cock against it, keeping his mouth open so that he could slide his tongue out to meet it. He smirked as Weasley watched him and he swirled and flitted his tongue at the head before holding Weasley's hips down as he swallowed him, carefully making his way down as far as he could without gagging. He sucked in varying degrees and turned his head to be able to massage different areas with his tongue. He did not think Weasley was about to start to thrusting so he let his hands run up and down pale skin. He followed the trail of red hair from Weasley's navel to his cock with one hand, ran them both on the insides of Weasley's thighs and then carefully brushed Weasley's balls with the back of his hand once he only had the head in his mouth.

Weasley probably would have choked him if he had still had a fair amount of cock in his mouth. Honestly, the way he had jumped at the touch. Blaise had a pairs of balls himself, what, did Weasley not think he knew how to handle them? Or maybe Granger had nearly wrung them off when the two had been dating.

He kept his hands clear of Weasley's sac and went back sucking and wanking him. He focused his mouth on the head and left the rest up to his hands. He kept that up, occasionally taking Weasley in as far as he could before going back to it. When he managed to go down to the root Weasley moved his hands from Blaise's head to gripping the sheets, averting his eyes and taking deep breaths.

"Blimey, Zabini, where's your fucking gag reflex?" Weasley gasped.

Blaise went down again in response, sucking and swallowing before pulling back to the head and wanking Weasley. He kept that up, alternating between the two until Weasley bucked and came, crying out loudly. Did they even have silencing charms up? Blaise was not sure if they did. He did not put much thought to it though, not while he was swallowing everything Weasley gave him.

He went down to the root one last time, sucking and nuzzling his nose in fiery hair before pulling away.

"Mind rubbing me off, Weasley?" he panted, squeezing his cock through his trousers.

"Give me a second to breathe, yeah?" Weasley huffed. "I think you just sucked my brain out through my prick."

"Weasley," he whinged, splaying his legs.

"All right, c'mon," Weasley breathed, prompting Blaise to wiggle his arse until managed to Weasley's lap.

"So am I better than Draco?" he asked, as he thrust up to met Weasley's hand.

"Uh, you're a bit more aggressive in your approach, which I rather like," Weasley said. "And he's more-"

"Please, tell me you aren't going to say you don't have an answer," he glared, which was difficult considering the fact that his cock was in a very good place right now. A very good place.

"Well, I enjoyed very different things from both of you," Weasley said, his hand twisting at Blaise's glans.

"I call bull- _hm_- shi_iiiit_," he groaned, his balls clenching and his cock spilling over Weasley's hand. "Fuck, Weasley."

"Look, you're both really good- Merlin I can't believe I'm having this conversation," Weasley muttered. "Anyway, It's a pretty close- It's difficult to judge okay. But I'd definitely revisit either of you."

"Draco didn't slap his face with you dick did he?" he asked.

"I almost forgot you were drunk," Weasley said.

"So he didn't?" he asked.

"No, no he didn't," Weasley said. "Um, aren't you going to go-"

"You liked it though, right?" he asked, because he could have sworn Weasley did. Or it could have been that no one had done it before and he was a bit surprised.

"Um, I-" Weasley cleared his throat and stared at the bed with a flushed face.

"I mean it's fine if you like to get it slapped around a bit." he said. "I rather like doing-"

"Godric, help me," Weasley muttered, covering his face and his groin.

"Well shit, are you getting randy again?"

"Zabini," Weasley said warningly.

"Want me to smack it around a bit?"

"You Slytherins are going to be the death of me."


	2. Draco

**Title:** Oh, Dare: Draco  
**Rating: ** NC17  
**Pairing: ** Draco/Dean  
**Word Count:** ~1.6k  
**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offence is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.  
**Summary: **Draco and Blaise are drunk and carrying out a very silly dare. This is Draco's go at it.  
**A/N:** This is for torino10154's Blow Job Friday

* * *

Okay, so Draco had taken on a dare; a stupid, just finished a few bottles of vodka with Slytherins, got into a row about who had better cock sucking skills between him and Blaise dare to find out if it was true. Honestly, was no one sober enough to have stopped them from being so utterly stupid? Draco had stalked around the eighth year dorms looking for someone Blaise had sucked off before, while Blaise had gone looking for someone Draco had done likewise to. They had given each other a few names of their most memorable blows to make it easier.

That was how Draco had wound up in Thomas' bed, after an inordinate amount of pleading that Thomas had assured him he would hate himself for in the morning. It was probably true but he didn't quite care right now because Thomas had a cock that looked absolutely _adorable_. Probably not the description someone should apply to a cock, but it just was. It was not at all of notable size, was uncut and it was still flaccid -which meant Draco did not really know anything yet. Thomas was well trimmed, his balls dangled low and honestly his cock was just asked for Draco to kiss it -but not like a snog, more like when you see crup puppy and you just want to shower it with attention.

"Malfoy," Thomas said.

"Hmm?"

"You woke me out of bed and hassled me until I agreed to this," Thomas said. "Do _not_ sit and stare at it all night or I will _hex_ you."

"It's just so cute," he said gently pulling on Thomas.

"For the love of- Just how drunk are _you_- mmm."

Draco leaned forwards and kissed Thomas' cock before taking it into his mouth and nursing it with his tongue, soft and pliant in his mouth. He pulled away and kissed, sucked and licked at the skin around Thomas' bits; his abdomen, his inner thighs, his balls and down by his perineum and arse. He went back up to Thomas' swelling cock and he sucked on the tip working his tongue under the foreskin to lick at the slit before he swallowed the entire member. He suckled on Thomas and massaged the flesh with his tongue as his hands ran along a smooth flank and down to strong thighs that were lightly dusted with hair.

As Draco bobbed, sucking Thomas in again and again while his hands kneaded a rather fine arse, the cock in his mouth grew to full hardness -until he was almost gagging on it. Thomas was a grower. He pulled back and slowly stroked it from root to frenulum, leaving the head untouched so that he could watch the man's foreskin sheath and unsheath it. Thomas's cock was not adorable anymore, it was fucking _beautiful_ -or Draco was really fucking drunk. He wanted to bloody devour it. The head was wide and smooth, with a lovely ridge that beckoned his tongue. The shaft was thicker at the top and it favoured the left slightly, or maybe the right since it was Draco's left, and had an upwards tilt -sort of like when someone looked at you curiously. Thomas was by no means massive but he had a length and girth that Draco could appreciate, the sort that meant he would not be left with a too wide gape in his arse and that he could probably get it down his throat once he got used to it.

Though he reckoned he was a bit too drunk to try that right now, he did not want to sick up all over the man.

Draco licked Thomas, tracing the vein on the underside and then wiggling his tongue at the frenulum before he did the same with the slit. He blew air onto the slick muscle and wanked Thomas a bit, kissing and licking at him, his tongue following that lovely crown. He wanted to nibble on the foreskin a bit but he did not think Thomas would be comfortable enough with him for teeth to go anywhere near his cock, so instead he teased the man by fluttering his tongue over sensitive areas. He licked between Thomas' balls and curled his tongue around one as he sucked on it, tugging gently until it popped out of his mouth.

He sucked Thomas in, massaging the head with his tongue and sucking as a hand worked the base. He touched Thomas' balls tentatively with his other hand and grew bolder, massaging and tugging and squeezing. Some blokes were really paranoid about people squeezing those bits and Draco did not want Thomas jumping out of his skin and choking him on accident. He moaned and he bobbed his head as he watched Thomas squirm on the bed, at times closing his eyes to concentrate on what his tongue was doing, how hard he was sucking and where his hands were. His hand followed his mouth along the shaft and his tongue swirled and pressed and rubbed. He let Thomas go with a _pop_ wanked the entire length, flitting his tongue at the very tip.

Thomas, for his part, was enjoying himself. His hands were making a right mess of Draco's hair, his cock was twitching and leaking precome -Draco did fancy cocks that leaked more than the average- and he squirmed restlessly.

When Draco sucked Thomas' balls he moaned, when he worked his tongue or a finger between Thomas' glans and foreskin the man groaned low in his throat, and when he twisted the head or momentarily took Thomas a little too deep in his mouth there was a mewling sort of sound. There was a part of the man's inner thigh that had him humming and standing at attention when Draco touched or kissed or licked him there -he liked that one since Thomas' cock would rise from his stomach and keep on standing while twitching at the ceiling, or in his mouth depending on what he was doing.

Thomas was wonderfully vocal and Draco was having far too good a time for someone with their clothes still on and their cock untouched.

When Thomas finally came, more of that slightly bitter cum bursting onto Draco's tongue, there was a strangled groan and a too tight grip in his hair. He let it all flood into his mouth before he swallowed and then sucked Thomas' head dry as he milked the shaft with both hands, twisting and pumping. Thomas shuddered and hissed, his hand on Draco's shoulder but not yet pushing him away. Thomas was caught somewhere better whimpering and laughing and Draco released him before he began to fuss from the overstimulation.

"Well?" Draco asked, pushing down his bottoms get at his cock. "How was it?"

Thomas nodded tiredly and made a few incoherent sounds, his chest heaving and his breath coming out in puffs.

Draco fisted his cock quickly and saddled one of Thomas' legs to rutt against. He did not take very long to cum on the man, messing his abdomen and hip. He squeezed his cock until he doubted there was much left in it and then he collapsed beside Thomas, tired, drunk and with a mission accomplished.

"Malfoy," someone said. "Malfoy, wake up."

"Shhh," he hushed, clinging to a warm body and burrowing his head- Wait, what body? Oh, Thomas, who he had practically begged to allow him to suck his cock. He groaned and turned slowly onto his stomach, hiding his face in the bed.

"I told you you'd be upset come morning," Thomas said, the bed shifting as he probably turned towards Draco.

"I'm not upset. I'm fucking _embarrassed_," he said, though it was fairly muffled.

"Well, if it's any consolation you weren't bad," Thomas said. "You can wake me up for blow any day actually."

"Was I better than Blaise?" he asked, looking at Thomas.

"What?"

"Blaise, was I better than Blaise?" he asked.

"That's why you came to me?" Thomas asked, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, how much did you lot drink, Malfoy?"

"A fair amount," he grumbled. "Do you have any hangover potion?"

"No."

He groaned and closed his eyes. "You didn't answer my other question."

"I'm not going to," Thomas said. "Are you lot in some sort of competition or something?"

"Meh," Draco shrugged. "I suppose I'll get a verdict from whoever Blaise went to."

"Slytherins," Thomas sighed. "Did you even want to suck me off?"

"Yes, I did," he said. "Especially when I saw you, and tasted you. You've got a nice cock, Thomas. Beautiful really."

"What happened to 'cute'?" Thomas asked.

"You weren't hard then," he said, turning on his side.

"Well, at least your enthusiasm was genuine," Thomas muttered, rolling on his back. "You should go back to your room."

"You should let me suck you off again," Draco said. "Once I've sobered up. I'll give you a proper blow. Maybe I'll tie you down and just keep on going after you've cum. You didn't seem to mind much."

"Keep on- A proper-" Thomas paused and closed his eyes. "I think that was pretty bloody proper."

"I was drunk though," he yawned. "Merlin alone knows if I actually did what I thought I was doing."

"I lied. I've got hangover potion," Thomas said. "I'm still not answering your question about Zabini though."

"I think your eagerness is answer enough," he smirked. "How do you feel about me nibbling on your foreskin? I didn't want to overstep-"

"I'm going to get that potion from my trunk," Thomas said.


End file.
